1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a riding game system for enjoying a game by operating a playing ride.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a game for operating and moving a virtual animal within a virtual space shown in a display by actually operating a device imitated as any animal. For example, in a game for riding an animal such as a horse riding may include a ride shaped like a horse on which a player rides to operate a virtual horse on a display.
However, it was difficult for the conventional riding game system of the above type to give a feeling to a player riding on the ride as if the player is handling a real animal.
Further, a conventionally known game is one in which a player can move within a virtual space on a display by operating a game device shaped like various rides such as a vehicle, car, motorcycle, bicycle or animal.
As an example of a game system for operating a motorcycle and the like, Japanese Patent Application No. 61-130591 descloses a motorcycle driving game system in which a player operates a motorcycle by shifting his/her own weight on the ride to rock an operating seat.
Such a conventional game system can cause the player to feel a back-and-forth rocking movement as in the actual motorcycle. The system can provide a game correspondingly improved in reality.
However, this prior art system comprises a support post having its bottom end mounted on a base being capable of rocking and a main body formed as an operator seat of an actual vehicle, which is fixedly mounted on the top end of the support post. A player rocks the main body back and forth against a given biasing force. Therefore, the back-and-forth rocking movement of the main body is transmitted directly to the base through the support post and biasing means. Consequently, the base itself will shake backward and forward. In the worst case, a problem may be raised in that the base moves back and force relative to a proper position of the base.
A plurality of such game machines are often installed adjacent to one another within a limited installation space. If each of the game machines moves within the limited space due to its back-and-forth oscillating movement, the adjacent game machines may impact against each other and damage them. A further problem may be raised in that additional work is required to fix the game machines to the floor.